Tainted Melody
by Ninja-Haruki
Summary: Rose is a reporter who takes up a story that might just be the death of her...


**Tainted Melody**

It was the October of 1902 when I first became a journalist. I was only 23 and because I was a woman I was given little respect among the press. Of course, being the pigheaded girl I was, I never let it get to me. I knew that one day I would have an article so great that everyone would want to read it. Until then, I would the remain the back page journalist.

I sat at my desk silently while waiting for my boss, John Parker, to give me my instructions for the day. John was a round man with beady black eyes. Where he often was never serious and always joking, today he seemed troubled. I thought about it and just maybe he was thinking of giving me a good story today. I was always stuck with stories about what to wear and the latest death toll. I crossed my fingers and hoped that just maybe today would be different.

"Sir, what am I to write today?"

"…"

"Something wrong?" Once again, I got no answer. By this point I became worried and just when I was going to ask him again he spoke.

"Err…Well…Miss Newman…I have this story that I sent three men to check into the other day and well…" He looked haggard and very nervous so I quietly nodded my head and continued his sentence.

"They couldn't get your story so you want me to get it for you…am I wrong?" John sighed with relief.

"Yes! Well, you are ok with doing so aren't you?"

"Yes of course."

"So you wouldn't mind if I sent Darren with ya either would ya?"

"No, not at all. Now about this story…"

"Its about the old Reill Mansion over in Sunset Falls…"

"The Mansion where people have claimed they heard noises from inside the mansion and a little girl appearing around the yard playing?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"I'd love to do the story on it!" My heart was racing. This was my big break. I could finally prove women could write just as effectively as men. "When am I to leave?"

"Err…how's this afternoon sound?"

"Quite fine."

"Then let me introduce ya to Darren." He motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told and he lead me to a big office. Inside there sat a halcyon man who looked to be in his late 20's. When he stood he looked to be 6 feet tall and very handsome. His harmonic voice was very pleasant and he seemed nice enough.

"Well hello there. I'm Darren Way." He held out his boney hand.

"I'm Rose Newman. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and smiled warmly. John smiled at this for he knew we would get the story he wanted.

"Well Rose dear, this hard-bitten guy is your new partner." I simple nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. We had an hour to prepare for the trip. Darren had also took notice of this.

"Well, Rose we better start preparing."

In front of me stood a great red brick mansion. Though it hadn't been used in years, the house still seemed harmonious. Which was strange for a house such as itself. Most of the houses around this area were hackneyed but this one seemed still in tack. Darren opened the gate to the house and then got back into the car.

"For a house that hasn't been used in years, this place sure looks nice." I nodded my head. Darren drove the car forward and parked in front of the house. Darren got out of the car again and opened my door for me. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lightly stepped on to a clean layer of concrete. As Darren began to get our equipment, I looked around the hallowed yard. Everything seemed peaceful and in order. Darren had all of our equipment in hand and was walking towards the house.

" Here let me help you." I took his keys and went to unlock the door. Surprisingly the door was already unlocked.

"Strange…John said the door would be locked." I looked inside.

"My guess is the men before us forgot to relock it…"I opened the door wider so Darren would fit through with all the equipment.

"Yeah…I guess…" Darren walked in and lightly laid our equipment on a nearby table. I looked around the lovely room. The pictorial idea I had of this place was by far off. The mansion was pleasant and welcoming.

"Well...Darren, what are we suppose to be looking for exactly?"

"Well, John said just to find out what is behind the noises and that child." I looked towards the staircase.

"Let's take a look around…" As I walked up the stairs I notice that there where 4 floors including the first floor which had the kitchen, living room, and other rooms. On the second floor there were mainly storage rooms and guest rooms. The third floor held a huge master bedroom, a playroom, and a smaller master bedroom full of child things. The fourth floor turned out to be an attic full of old paintings and such. One particular painting caught my attention. It was a picture of a young girl holding a doll. For the longest time I stood there studying the painting when I heard a yell.

"Rose! Where are you!"

"I'm in the attic. What's wrong?"

"Hurry! Come look at this!" I took one last look at the painting then hurried down the stairs and followed his voice which lead me to the playroom.

"What is it!" Darren was in the middle of the floor, a little girl laying in front of him. I thought for a minute and then I suddenly froze. I had just been in here and there wasn't a soul in sight. I slowly kneeled next to him and looked at the young girl.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes...she's just unconscious." From what I could see she was very young and very pretty. She was wearing pure silk and real velvet. Her features included beautiful blonde hair, rose pink lips, and a face the color of ivory. As I got lost in thought, I noticed that Darren was breathing heavily and that his face was very pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Its nothing. I'm really just curious as to how she got in here." Darren seemed to be having yielding thoughts of his fear. I was about to ask him to wake the girl when she began to stir. She looked at me with beautiful deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Did you come to play with me?" Darren seemed horrified.

"S-she just talked!" The girl looked hawkeyed around the room.

"Only two playmates? Aw…Well you two will have to do." She sat up and pulled my hand into hers. Her hand was freezing cold.

"My name is Emily. What's yours?"

"I'm Rose Newman and this here is Darren Way…We're reporters." Emily simply smiled. I noticed her habitual movement was very graceful and she seemed to be enjoying herself. She lead us around the room showing us pictures and toys. When I thought about it, Emily seemed like a lost memory.

It was getting very late and according to my watch, it was around 9 pm. Darren had been questioning Emily for the past two hours. Truly we hadn't gotten any farther than her name and why she was here. According to her, her parents where gone away and she was left here to watch over the house. Why they would leave a child this young to do such a thing was beyond me. Emily sat next to me with a small silver box in hand.

"Want to see my music box?"

"Sure." She opened the box and beautiful pianissimo music filled the room. Emily laid the box at my feet and stood up. She started swirling around and was somewhat dancing. She looked very lively and pretty.

By now Darren had took notice of the time and was looking at me. We didn't have enough information and we had till afternoon tomorrow to get the story and information we need.

I stood up and lightly tapped Emily on the shoulder. She turned and looked at me.

"Emily dear, do you mind if Darren and I stay here tonight?"

"Course not." Emily smiled sincerely and continued dancing. Darren looked at me horrified. He stood up and walked over to me.

"What are you thinking?" He looked terrified.

"Emily, we're going to go downstairs for a minute. We'll be right back.." I took Darren's arm and pulled him out of the room. He shut the door and we continued walking down the stairs.

The house was very dark and if not for the candle Darren had brought we would be walking in complete darkness. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Darren grabbed my arm tightly and shook me.

"What are you thinking! T-This girl is a ghost! I'm not staying in this house!"

"But the story-"

"Who cares!" I looked at him angrily.

"There is no such thing as ghosts. I'm sure there is a logical reason she's here…"

"Yeah! She's dead and she wants us dead with her!" This wasn't the Darren I had met this morning. This was a man scared for his life. In fact, ever since he had found Emily he had changed.

"Rose…Where are you rose?" I looked up the stairs to see young Emily at the edge of the stairs. She walked slowly towards me. For a moment, my heart stopped. Emily's dress was covered in blood and mud. Bruises covered her body and her eyes were dull. I moved away from her, my heart racing. Darren yelled and ran out of the house. I heard the car pull out of the drive way and drive away. I stood there in shock. I was alone in a house with a ghost. I felt my legs give out and that was all?

There was a flash of light close by. I could hear people talking and saying my name. I slowly opened my eyes. The people were police and they weren't saying Rose, they were saying Emily. I looked over to were they were at. They were in the middle of the floor, next to them laid Emily. I couldn't exactly see much of her but I could tell by the expressions of the officers that something was wrong. I stood up and started to walk towards them when I stopped dead in my tracks. I noticed my skin was so pale I could see through it. Horrified, I started crying out only to see blood drip from were the tears should be.

Suddenly, the room disappeared and all that was there was darkness. I felt arms touch my face. The hands were soft and gentle. The darkness faded and I could see the hands belonged to Emily. She stood there smiling.

"W-what are you!" I shuddered. Her face twisted into an ugly, hateful look. Her eyes were written with death.

"You tried to leave when you know I can't let you. No one can leave this house." The tainted melody of the music box began playing somewhere from upstairs. Emily smiled wickedly. She then began to sing.

"Night time falls over Sunset Falls, People cry as they remember, The once beautiful Reill Mansion, Now an ugly memory, Mr. Reill killed his wife, And his daughter no one remembers, Now I dwell in this hell, waiting for someone to remember." I fell to my knees and cried quietly.

"So its true. Reills did kill his family."

"That's right. He came home drunk one night and got angry at my mother. He pushed her down the stairs; killing her instantly. When he finally realized what he had done, he decided to kill himself and me…He beat me… and I died…"Emily looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore." I stood up ever so slowly, took Emily in my arms and held her dear.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." Emily smiled and took my hands in hers.

"You're going to stay with me. Aren't you Mother Rose?"

"I-I can't…"

"Of course you can." Suddenly, a rock busted though one of the windows. I sat there shocked. Wind poured in and whirled around me, pulling further into the house. Outside stood Darren and others. In their hands, rocks and torches. Without warning, they caught the mansion on fire and threw rocks through most of the windows. Outside I could hear Darren yelling.

"She's been possessed by a ghost! We have to burn down this mansion and her or she'll kill us all!" I got up and ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I beat my fist on the door and yelled at the top of my lungs only to see that no words would come out. My eyes widened and I whirled around to see Emily behind me.

"Mother Rose…" Emily wrapped her arms around me. "Mother Rose, Mother Rose, you shall forever be mine." With that, the flames engulfed us, leaving our story never to be told.


End file.
